1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric door lock, more particularly to an electric door lock that can be operated either manually or electrically.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0169525, there is disclosed a conventional electric door lock operable either manually or electrically. The conventional electric door lock includes a latching unit, a manual operating member, first and second rotatable members, and an electric driving unit. The latching unit is movable between latching and unlatching positions. The manual operating member is rotatable between a first angular position so as to dispose the latching unit at the latching position, and a second angular position so as to dispose the latching unit at the unlatching position. The first rotatable member is provided with a first protrusion, and is sleeved securely on the manual operating member so as to be co-rotatable therewith. The second rotatable member is provided with a second protrusion, and is rotatable in a first rotational direction such that the second protrusion pushes the first protrusion so as to move the first rotatable member from the first angular position to the second angular position, and a second rotational direction such that the second protrusion pushes the first protrusion so as to move the first rotatable member from the second angular position back to the first angular position. The electric driving unit is operable so as to drive rotation of the second rotatable member.
However, since the conventional electric door lock requires different configurations for application to different doors operable to open from different lateral sides, the conventional electric door lock is lacking inflexibility. Additionally, in electrical operation, the second protrusion is configured to slide over the first protrusion so as to prevent the second protrusion from obstructing path of the first protrusion during operation. Since both of the first and second protrusions lack resiliency, service life thereof is relatively short. Moreover, the conventional electric door lock uses a micro-switch as a sensing element for deactivating the electric driving unit, but the micro-switch is relatively unstable.